


Кустики...

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Banter, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кустики... Они очень важны! И выбирать их надо тщательно, а то мало ли что бывает... Вот с Двалином казус случился из-за этих кустиков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кустики...

Кустики…  
Если вы хоть раз были в походе, то знаете, как важен правильный кустик. Густой, не колючий, не сильно далеко от лагеря, с пышной, желательно с большими листочками, листвой.   
Густой – чтобы ни хрена видно не было. Тебя видно не было.  
Не колючий – порванная одежда и иголка с ниткой после не особо радуют. Не говоря уж про нежные оголенные тылы… колючки, чтоб их!   
Не сильно далеко – а вдруг нападение?  
Ну, а листва… не всегда же, извините, по-маленькому! Главное, не нарваться на ядовитый плющ… или ядовитый лопух… (как-то было… все чесалось… Балин ржал…долго, гад!)  
Двалин был гномом опытным. Все премудрости касательно «кустиков» знал. Просто потому что на своей шкуре испытал, как может отравить жизнь неправильно выбранный куст! А посему к этому вопросу подходил тщательно… не из скромности. Просто… Ну, не любил он компанию в этом! Одно дело вместе пиво распивать, а другое дело (ой, ладно! Все мы живые!) отливать.   
Но, по правде говоря, Двалина реально напрягало, когда кто-то, вольно-невольно, оказавшись рядом (всякие ситуации бывают… на горной тропе, к примеру, когда не развернешься, приходиться начхать на всех и вся, и с каменной рожей сделать свои дела), начинал активно косить бесстыжим зеленым глазом и сравнивать…   
Ух, как кулаки чесались дать по одной наглой рыжей морде! Бандитской наружности… Хам! Не фиг заглядываться! И таращится-то, как рудокоп на алмазную жилу! Но алмазики-то можно киркой наковырять, а тут-то… нет, кое-кто Двалина реально напрягал! Рыжий и зеленоглазый! Лисяра…   
А Торин вообще как-то после посмурнел и та-а-ак смотрел… Двалин аж вспотел.   
Ори с хоббитом вообще чуть в обморок не упали… полночи потом у костра зеленые сидели. Тьфу! Нежные-то какие! Прям девицы! Дори закудахтал – чего это с вами, да чего? А те краснеют, потом бледнеют и блеют, что, мол, они в порядке…  
Эти двое Двалина тоже напрягали… были у него смутные подозрения…   
Да не! Бред! Это тогда не поход, а сплошное издевательство получается!   
Про Кили и Фили и вспоминать не хотелось! Эти… паразиты… уже с половиной отряда померились и к нему теперь примериваются. Пришлось демонстративно снять и похлопать по руке толстым ремнем с заклепками. Впечатлились… а шарахается почему-то Бофур.   
Этот-то чего?!  
Ну, их… так-с, кустики…   
Ага, вот, в сорока шагах от лагеря… густые, без колючек, лопухов не наблюдается… змей тоже вроде нет. Можно!   
С превеликой радостью и предвкушая облегчение – о, какое это все же блаженство! – полез в кустики, нетерпеливо развязывая шнуровку на штанах. Влез. Спустил штаны. Взялся… вздохнул, прикрыв глаза…  
– Ии-и-и-и-ии!!!  
Волной истошного визга из кустиков вынесло! В голове один мат, на устах, впрочем, тоже…  
На мат и визг в один миг прискакали все с оружием наголо. Стремительно багровея, Двалин одной рукой подтянул штаны, а в другой уже грозно покачивалась секира (Да! И в кусты с секирой! А то враги так и шастают!). Всем отрядом обступили кусты, из которых по-прежнему несся визг.   
И тут Торин выдал такое…  
– Кто там?! – вежливый, а! – А ну, выходи!   
– Я жить хочу-у-у… – провыли из кустов. – Помогите-спасите-насилую-у-ут!   
Чего?!  
Фили и Кили дружно расплылись в ухмылках. Дори, удивленно подняв брови, сунулся в кусты:  
– Да это ж лиса!  
– Чего?! – хором выдали все.  
Двалин воздержался. Он давил в себе мат и гнусные порывы своего тела, вопиящего о том, что терпеть чревато… В кусты до сих пор хотелось! А тут!  
– Мамочки родныи… – всхлипывали в кустах. – Савсем кхазад бальной пош-о-ел!!! Сижу, никого не трога-й-ую, мышек сторожу-у-у… а тут кхазад! На мене маленьку-ю! С ЭТИМ САМЫМ! Без штанов!  
Отряд хрюкнул и сложился пополам, Торин закрыл лицо рукой, плечи у него подозрительно тряслись…  
– Как страшно жить! – Нори с Бофуром уже выли от смеха, Бофур еще и похрюкивал, уткнувшись в шапку. – Мене ж теперь кошмары мучать будут! А я маленькая-а!  
Вокруг встал ржач такой силы, что оглохнуть можно было. Из кустов опасливо высунулся черный нос, а вслед узкая мордочка рыжей лисицы, с прижатыми к головенке ушками.   
– Ржут… савсем кхазад бальной пошел! Дикий савсем! По кустам на лис бросается!  
– У-у-у!!! – провыли в ответ Кили и Фили, повиснув друг на друге для опоры, ибо ноги их уже не держали.  
– Злыдни! Радагаста на вас нету! – припечатала лисица и молниеносной тенью метнулась прочь, растворяясь в ночи.  
– Ох, Двалин… – просмеявшись, проговорил, качая головой, Балин. – Что ж ты так… а если бы она преставилась с испугу? Ай-яй-яй, младший…   
Двалин скривился, сплюнул и пошел искать другие кусты…  
М-да, кусты надо выбирать тщательно!


End file.
